The invention relates to a latch in a motor vehicle, in particular, a side-door latch, comprising a Bowden cable, a receiving means for the Bowden cable inside the latch, a counter-bearing, a frame box and a lock housing. The latch can contain a closing means.
It is known that vehicles and predominantly premium-class vehicles are equipped with side door latches with closing aids. Such closing aids can contain levers, moved by a Bowden cable in order to, for instance, actuate a rotary latch. As a result, a side door can, for instance, be electrically actuated to move from the pre-ratchet position into its main ratchet position. In order to ensure a reliable functioning of this technology a receiving means for the Bowden cable is required in the latch.
DE 202 10 249 U1 discloses that the bearings accommodating the Bowden cables can be connected to the lock housing to form a single unit or, in other words, that an angled panel of the lock housing forms the bearing and, at the same time, part of the latch of a motor hood.
Patent DE 10 2012 018 093 also discloses that in some cases separate receiving elements with a Bowden cable bearing are used in motor vehicle latches. The arrangement actually consists of a contour serving as a bearing in the latch. It contains a circular opening for accommodating a Bowden cable, with this point being reinforced by struts. The Bowden cable is also fixed by a combination of clamps. The lock housing and the clamps are made from plastic.
DE 103 34 223 B4 describes a separate receiving element for a Bowden cable bearing in a motor vehicle door latch. The element is made of plastic and contains a formed strut, providing a circular bearing point for the Bowden cable. The end of the element assembly contains a guide for attaching the receiving element on to the lock housing.
The known state of the art has generally proven to be successful as regards the receiving element with a bearing for a Bowden cable. The connection does, however, on one hand require the receiving element to have a complex geometry and the design of the lock housing to be adapted, on the other hand, to the dynamic movements. This is, however, a disadvantage as according to the latest developments, motor vehicle door latches and thus their lock housing tend to be standardized.